The invention relates to a laundry treatment device, in particular a laundry treatment device for washing and/or drying laundry. The invention relates in particular to the field of washing machines and washer driers.
Known from EP 1 209 275 A2 is a washing machine. Provided with the known washing machine is a drum-shaped lye container in which a laundry drum is rotatably mounted about a horizontal axis. The lye container can be supplied with water via a pipe, a solenoid valve and a detergent dispensing device. This enables a certain water level to be achieved in the lye container. In addition to this, a drain pipe is connected to the floor of the lye container leading via a lint filter to the suction side of a drain pump. A drain hose is connected to the discharge side of the drain pump.